The Third Floor Bedroom
by tutorgirl23
Summary: What happens when Nathan and Haley get an unexpected visitor?


The Third-Floor Bedroom

It all began when someone left the window open. Eerie noises could be heard from upstairs as Haley walked into the kitchen. She knew it was probably just the wind, but she still was frightened. She, however, chose to ignore it and descended to the living room to watch a movie with her husband, Nathan.

As the hours past, the house finally became quite. Mysteriously, the window was also closed. Haley and Nathan were now going upstairs to their bedroom to sleep. As they walked up the second floor to the third floor, where their bedroom was, Haley noticed a door open, that she swore wasn't open earlier. She told Nathan she would be there in a second, and she decided to take a look in the room. As she walked into the room, she felt a chill and she shivered, which was odd considering the window was closed. Then all of a sudden, she hears a chilling scream coming from her bedroom! She runs into the room and sees her husband frantically running around the room. "Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked. "Hales, I was just trying to sleep when all of a sudden I hear someone breathing heavily and I look up and there is this little kid, who looks all pale, like he died or something, and then he just disappeared," he said frantically. "Okay calm down," I said. "It was probably just your imagination." "NO! I know I saw something! This kid, he looked as white as a ghost, and his eyes were as red as fire!" "Okay babe, just calm down and go back to sleep, we will talk about this some more tomorrow, but right now I am just too tired to." Haley tried to ignore her husband's pleas, thinking he was just imagining things, but she knew it was more than that, and she was going to figure out what was going on.

The next morning, Haley woke up to find her husband gone. She panicked, knowing how shaken up he was last night, so she went looking for him. Unfortunately, their house was enormous, so it would probably take a while. After looking on the third and second floor, she found him in the office, on the computer. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Haley you aren't going to believe this," Nathan said. "Apparently, I'm not just seeing things because look at this." He pointed to an article about a seven year-old boy who had been brutally murdered by his mother and father in 1950. There was a picture of the little boy, before he died. "This is what this kid looked like, except he looked dead, which he is. See, I'm not crazy! And because he was killed, in this house, I might add, he is probably looking for revenge and I'm guessing he is going to kill whoever lives in this house, which is us! This is unbelievable! Hales, what are we going to do?" Nathan asked nervously. Haley just stood there with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Nathan opened the door, and an old man stood in front of it. "Can we help you?" Nathan asked. "Oh yes, hello, my name is Jimmy, and I used to live in this house, and I was wondering if I could come and see it." Jimmy said. "Well, we are kind of going through some things right now so if you wouldn't mind coming at a later time." Haley said. "No wait, Jimmy, did you say you used to live in this house?" Nathan asked. "Why yes, about 50 years ago, but I was sent to boarding school when I was fourteen." Jimmy said. "Did you have a little brother?" Nathan asked. "Oh yes, poor Keith, he was only seven years old when he passed." Jimmy said. "Is it true that your parents killed him?" Haley asked. "Unfortunately yes. He was a very nice boy, but he never listened to rules, and my parents just got tired of it. They thought killing him would be better than getting him help. I wasn't even home when it happened but my uncle told me about it and my parents were put to death, and I was sent to boarding school. It was very tragic. There are so many memories in this house, its very difficult, but this is the first time I have been here in about 50 years." Jimmy explained. "Wow, I'm so sorry, um, make yourself at home. I'll be right back, Nathan, come with me?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded and followed her into the office, and shut the door. "Okay, this whole thing is really starting to creep me out." Haley said. " I mean first you see this freaky dead boy, and then randomly, this old guy shows up at our door claiming to have lived in this house long ago, and he seems to know way too much about this whole subject." "Hales, he was Keith's brother." Nathan said. "I know, but I am just getting a weird feeling about all of this." Haley said. "I think I want to ask him to leave." "Okay, if your feeling uncomfortable then we'll ask him to leave." Nathan said. Little did they know that Jimmy was listening to their whole conversation, and he was sure he wasn't going to leave just yet.

Haley opened the door and saw Jimmy standing right by the door. "Um, Jimmy I'm sorry but I need to talk to my husband alone, so if you want to come back later that would be better." Haley said. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." Jimmy said with an evil grin. "Wha-what do you mean?" Haley asked, trembling, and running into Nathan's arms. "I mean, you two have been snooping around in my business just a little too much, and from what I hear, you got a visit from my dear brother last night. Typical Keith, always tries to warn the poor victims before big bad Jimmy gets to them. Well, he won't be able to save you now." Jimmy said and laughed. "Get away from my wife, you psycho!" Nathan yelled and pulled Haley closed towards him. "Well, I could do that, but I won't!" Jimmy said and pulled out a knife. Just as he was about to kill the young couple, Keith appears in front of Nathan and Haley, and quickly grabs the knife from Jimmy. "So, we meet again big brother." Keith says. "But this time, I won't let you kill more innocent people!" And with that Keith takes the knife and slits Jimmy's throat. Jimmy falls to the ground and dies.

At this point, Haley was crying hysterically, and Nathan just stood there with wide eyes, witnessing what had just happened. "Its you!" Nathan yelled. The ghost boy I saw last night! Why did you save us?" "I never was going to hurt you. I showed up here yesterday because I knew my brother was coming here to kill you two, and I wanted to warn you. But obviously you freaked out and I left. But I knew he was coming so I came back to make sure you guys were okay. I'm sorry if I scared you, but my brother is a psychopath, and he has been killing innocent people for years, starting with me and my parents. So I knew he would kill you too, and I wasn't going to let him anymore." Keith explained. "But you don't have to worry anymore because he is gone, and your fine now. And I can take him so you two don't look suspicious." And with that, Keith vanished, along with Jimmy's body, leaving a completely dumbfounded looking Nathan and Haley. "I can't believe that just happened, I don't even know what to say." Haley said. "Me neither, but you know what, I think anything is possible." Nathan said. "But for now, lets just go get some rest, after the day we've had, I'm exhausted!" Nathan and Haley then went to bed, still trying to figure out what had just happened. All they knew was that a heroic little seven year-old boy had saved them. So next time you find your window open, for no reason, don't ignore it. It might not be what you think.


End file.
